Almost Blue
by Jehanne.d'ancy
Summary: "Ambos nos ahogamos en culpas siendo casi inocentes de la enfermedad rosa, llamada vulgarmente como amor. Cubrió mi dolor con una neutralidad de un color aparentemente neutral. El color de mis peas, casi azul…" Pequeño 2-Shot con Kagome y Inuyasha.


Almost Blue.

.

.

.

P.D: Si gustan, escuchen la canción Almost Blue de Diana Krall (Ambientacion x)

.

.

.

.

Tenía que hacerlo. Cerrar los ojos con fuerza y voltear hacia otra dirección que no fuera esa, solo para evitar ver lo que no quería ver, pero que era evidente. Voltear con mi rostro pintado con falsa alegría y decir con mí rancia ternura algo que no quería decir, una mentira que jamás quise decir a toda costa, porque si no ¿Quién más si yo no lo haría?

Girar 180° para evitar cualquier contacto visual con Miroku, Sango o Shipoo, en el peor de los casos, tú. Caminar sin siquiera llamar la atención, con mi nuevo desapercibido aspecto acobijado de muchacha triste. Mientras mis pasos arrastraban mi alma en la suela de los zapatos, las espinas venenosas de la enfermedad rosa, llamada vulgarmente como amor, se incrustaban sin piedad en mi corazón inválido. Circulando ilusiones rotas desde mis arterias hasta el último milímetro de mi cuerpo, envenenándome.

Mis pies dejaron de arrastrar mi alma por el suelo para abandonarla en el camino de tierra y comenzar a correr entre el cielo y el infierno de mis pensamientos. Mi mirada solo atino a mirar al cielo, viendo como las espesas nubes negras se despejaban y el cielo entonaba un color primario demasiado negro para reconfortarme.

Casi azul…

Porque aunque alguna vez prometiste permanecer a mi lado y protegerme, haciendo las cosas que solíamos hacer, casi todas las cosas que tus ojos una vez prometieron con sinceridad y una sonrisa en los labios. Recordando aquella promesa que significaba más que un simple "Te protegeré" para mi.

Pero, ¿Por qué me molesto? Jamás fuiste ni serás nada de mí. Porque esas palabras que tanto deseaba escuchar, no me pertenecían. Porque cuando tus ojos se posaban en mí, no me veías a mí, veías esa figura del pasado que jamás olvidarías y que por culpa de lo inevitable, reapareció como una tormenta de piedras para mí y un remolino de dudas para ti. Con una vuelta total a mi mundo, me convertí en un alma penando en el nombre del amor. Pero la vida decidió que no todo fuera color de rosa, una extraña enfermedad obscura cubrió mi dolor con una neutralidad de un color aparentemente neutral. El color de mis lágrimas.

Casi azul…

Regrese sobre mis propios pazos a la puerta que separa tu época de mi época. Con el pecho roto, sin pensarlo dos veces, mi cuerpo cedió ante la gravedad solo para caer al pozo donde todo comenzó. Al llegar, mis brazos temblorosos escalaron por las estrechas paredes del pozo, sabiendo que, por más lento que subiera para darte cierta ventaja, tu no aparecerías en ese pozo ni jalarías una de mis piernas para evitar mi escape rotundo.

Pero, tenía que hacerlo, voltear en dirección al pozo, con la pequeña esperanza de que aparecieras, que tu silueta se movería rápidamente hacia mí y me regañaría. Que yo me enfurecería y gritaría "Abajo, Inuyasha". En el fondo solo me engañaba, para que esa pequeña flama sofocada que representaba mi esperanza no se esfumara. Evitando recordarlo. Recordarlo a él con ella.

Pero mi cerebro me engaño y todo vino como un proyectil de nieve a mi cabeza.

Mi cuerpo se sentía entumecido. La tarde estaba repleta de nubes grises.

Casi azul…

Si, ahora ella estaría en tus brazos, a ella la mirarías con esa ternura y amor que yo tanto envidiaba. Me sentí inferior al pensar que ahora yo ya no existía en su pequeño mundo. ¿Quién soy yo para interponerme? Mi esperanza se esfumo de golpe, al pensar que ahora tus brazos la abrazarían protectoramente a ella, que le susurrarías palabras cálidas a su oído, que tus ojos la mirarían con ternura. Todo él le pertenecería a ella, sus besos, sus "Te quiero" y todo su afecto.

Pero no lo hiciste...

Apenas pude sentir como los brazos que tanto había soñado, me rodeaban temblando ligeramente, ¿De miedo? ¿Angustia? ¿Culpa?

-…No vuelvas a huir así, Kagome…

Ahora sus ojos están rojos de llanto, coqueteando con el desastre que se convirtió en mí, se me nombró como el tonto que solo apunta a ser. Pero ya es muy tarde, perdí toda capacidad de perdonar y confiar. La separación no es inmediata, sino larga y desgastante, los minutos tardan siglos en pasar y el Tic-Tac del reloj tarda demasiado en seguir sonando.

Él la ama con todo su corazón, yo lo odio con todo mi amor. Entonces lloro, él suplica. El escape recorre mi cabeza como una gotita de lluvia, él piensa en una vida nueva. Me estoy convirtiendo en una mala mujer, como se me ocurre todos aquellos pensamientos obscuros y melancólicos, él lucha por ser un mejor hombre. Ambos nos ahogamos en culpas siendo casi inocentes, así como no hay remedio para mi dolor, tampoco hay perdón para sus acciones que torturan mi corazón.

Lo amo, y aun temo perderlo, aunque sé que esta batalla ya está perdida. Desde el principio yo no podía ganar.

Me escondí en mi locura y separe mi mente de la realidad.

Es casi tocando, casi hacer…

Casi yo…

-Kagome, así no eres tú…

Casi tú…

-¿Quién eres tú?

Casi azul…

.

.

.

.

Hola mis amores!

Como verán, he hecho mi primer One shot de esta hermosa serie de la infancia :')

Hace poco me dio por hacer un remake de algunos capítulos, y ya no lo veo igual que cuando era una niña.

Soy de ese tipo de personas que no soporta ver o sufrir por amores no correspondidos (Obvio caso) y me parte el alma ver un corazón roto tirado en la acera. Por cierto tiempo llegue a odiar a Kikiyo por todo lo sucedido.

No estoy segura de si poder llamarlo de un ¨Semi- universo alterno¨ Pero digamos que entre las apariciones, estos fueron sentimientos que corrían como autos de carrera por la mente de Kagome.

Espero les haya gustado.

¿Meresco un humilde review? (Por cada review, Miroku deja de coquetear con una chica que no sea Sango xD [Imposible 7-7])

Chao, Mon amour…!


End file.
